Entrevistas 'Los secretos de una nación'
by L.RedRidingHood
Summary: Esta ves en 'los secretos de una nación' tuvimos el placer de tener en nuestro programa a Italia , y le preguntamos todo sobre su relación con Austria! No te lo pierdas. Este es un fic sobre AusIta espero les guste tanto como ami me gusto hacerlo, entreviste a una de mis amigas que rolea a ita para que salga más real. Es un gusto escribir para ustedes.


Bueno televidentes, esta noche en nuestro hermoso programa, lo se ustedes lo aman, su linda conductora trajo a Italia Veneciano para una entrevista al desnudo! bueno bueno no tanto el esta vestido de gala, lo se lo se juge fuerte con sus sentimientos, mea culpa -rie- pero bueno aqui sin mas espera y demora se oras y se ores, fushojis y los que no lo sean lo lamento alli tienen la puerta~ Italia Veneciano! -aplaude fervorosamente-  
-Bueno Ita es un placer tenerte aqui.

**-Ve~ grazie mille a usted por invitarme ve~ -sonrie amplio-**

-hahaha genial Ita nos enteramos que te casaste con Austria No responderias algunas preguntas?

**-Ve~ claro! .sigue sonriendo- **

-De acuerdo comenzemos Como se conocieron ambos?  
**-V-ve~ ralmente fue muy raro, estaba con mis amigos jugando cuando de repente el llego y me abrazo, luego se puso cari oso conmigo, intente resistirme un poco pero luego una cosa llevo a la otra y ve~ -se sonroja fuertemente-**

-Oh entiendo... -susurra para el mismo- es un picaflor... Bien Ita y ya que dices que una cosa llevo a la otra... Que clases de cosas? y sabes a lo que me refiero(?)

**-P-pues v-ve~cosas en el t-termino v-ve~s-sexual -soonrojado como un tomate-**

-Ooow mira como estas como un tomate! Cuentanos en verdad tuvieron noche de bodas me imagino? o la tuvieron adelantada? -mirada picarona-

**-V-ve~ P-pues p-pasaron muchas cosas al decir verdad v-ve~ -aun rojo como los tomates de su hermano(?)**

-Bueno bueno, pasemos a otras cosas Pensaron en tener hijos? oooo quizas tener un equipo de futbol? -mira al italiano muy atenta-

**-N-No tanto un equipo de futbol v-ve! P-pero si pensamos tener hijos v-ve~ -sonrie tierno aun sonrojado-**

-Ouwww Gemelos gemelos! bueno ya y Ita... Dime como es normalmente Austria contigo? osea el diario.-cruza sus piernas-

**-Pues es muy lindo conmigo! ve~ a cada rato dice que me ama aunque es muy geloso a veces y da un poco de miedo pero es muy lindo~ -sonrie amplio-**

-celoso oh... Como es normalmente el celoso? Dices que da miedo pero nos da curiosidad el por que, cuentanos.

-Pues... Tiene una bazooka v-ve~ -un escalofrio recorre su espalda-

-hahahhaha ese Austria es un verdadero desmadre, pero bueno quien no a matado a una persona o dos con su bazooka por celos. No crees Ita?

**-Ve~ es verdad -rie levemente recordando que el tiene a la mafia-**

-Bueeeno sigamos con el importanteesciertoqueeltedadurocontraelmur...-se aclara la gargante- Lo siento. Como te pidio matrimonio? Fue algo romantico? Como fue ese momento para ti?-mirada seria/curiosa-

**-Ve? -confundido porque no entendio lo primero pero luego sonrie y contesta el resto- Pues me lo pidio luego de... bueno algo -se sonroja- fue romantico pero yo tenia mucho miedo ve~ pues hay personas que tal vez no hubieran aceptado nuestra relacion ya que casi nadie sabia que estaba con el, y para mi fue algo muy hermoso que lo hiciera y pues yo lo amo demasiado asi que fue magico, si no fuera por el percanse de que tenia miedo que algunas personas no lo aceptasen ve~ **

-Oh Ita...mira esas son personas envidiosas que no aceptanque dos personas sean felices, sabes que te digo? que queee que pues que coman tierra esas personas! ustedes son felices juntos no? Pues que m s aver dime no te hace feliz poder levantarte y ver el rostro de la persona que amas a tu lado?

**-Ve~ realmente si, lo amo demasiado ve~ me hace muy feliz estar con el! -sonrie amplio-**

-Pues mira que te digo Ita se feliz con el ten un equipo de futbol y gemelos y felices de la vida! en verdad merecen serlo apesar de que haya gente que no quiera vuestra relaci n se que muchos si estamos felices de eso, y sabes a lo que me refiero -le hace ojitos- okey ya, no hay amor mas puro que el que no sigue las reglas sabias eso?

**-Ve~ lo habia oido, ahora se que es verdad ve~ -sonrie amplio- **

-Bueno Ita el programa ya llega a su fin y te agradecemos mucho que hayas podido venir y contarnos un poco de tu gran vida. Hemos llamado a Austria para que pueda ver nuestro programa en vivo y en directo, un saludo para ti que nos has prestado a Ita para esta entrevista -aplaude sonriente- y no es nada Ita el placer es nuestro.

-**V-ve~ m-mostrarselo a Austria -se sonroja fuertemente- v-va bene...**

-Mostrarselo? ya lo vio de seguro ahora estara esperandote en casa-sonrie- Bueno este fue Ita al contandonos todos acerca de su vida con Austria un aplauso!-el publico aplaude, tira flores a Ita y chifla-

-Normal pow-  
Ita estaba frente la puerta de su casa de vuelta luego de la entrevista pensando en que como abria reaccionado Austria al ver y escuchar todo lo que el dijo. Lentamente abrio la puerta y vio al Austriaco sentado frente a la puerta mirandolo de un modo algo impaciente o lo que a Ita le intrigo y un poco le asusto por que no sabia aun que era lo que pensaba ahora de la entrevista de Ita. Entonces Austria tomo a Italia por la cintura y se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios al punto que sus labios se rosaron pero ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra, el Italiano se sonrojo subitamente y parece ser que esto dio pie a Austria para comenzar a besarlo inmediatamente de forma apacionada, rapidamente comenzo a jugar con sus lenguas y acariciar todo su cuerpo pegandol el, depronto el austriaco cargo al italiano, comenzo a quitarle su camiseta y besar su cuello ita no sabia que le ocurria a Austria pero en cierto modo le gustaba, lo se lo se ese Ita es todo un picaron, luego Austria se acerco al oido de Ita y le susurro ''Te am no poder, eres mi vida y... si tu igual crees que es lindo amanecer juntos hagamoslo todos los dias'' despues de terminar esta frase corrio con el en brazos hasta el cuarto y cerro la puerta. Durante toda la noche lo que se escucharon fueron te amos y gemidos de ambos.  
Ya amaneciendo se podia ver a Ita escondido entre los brazos del austriaco mientras este otro besaba tiernamente su frente susurrandole muy bajo ''te amare por siempre y para siempre...''

** Fin**_(sean buenos conmigo y mi fic, se que no es bueno pero lo ise con mis mayores inteniones ;u;)_


End file.
